LeafGreen Genesis: Innocence Lost!
by pikachugotmilk
Summary: Meet Pika, a young girl of 10 who is just starting on her own Pokemon Journey! With her starter, Ame, can she raise to the top and become Champion? Or will the harsh reality of her world strip her of her innocence? Nuzlocke Fic!
1. Prolouge: Nightmare

**Oh wow I haven't been on this site in a while! Hello everybody! Welcome to my first Nuzlocke! Now before I begin, this is also on the Nuzlocke forums: s7-zetaboards-com-Nuzlocke_Forum/topic/8676318/1/#new(replace the - with .). I tend to respond faster there and you get to see previews of future chapters as well as pictures of the characters. Alright enough from me, on with the show!**

**Note: This story is based off of the event from my Leafgreen Nuzlocke and follows these rules:**

**1. Faint=Death(permabox)  
2. Must catch first encounter only(if it's a duplicate, I can either catch it or not but it'll still be that one area catch; Shinies are excluded from this)  
3. Nickname everyone  
4. All items are usable except revives**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Pokemon, Nuzlocke, or any other people/media in this fic. I only own the events from the play through**

* * *

LeafGreen Genesis: Innocence Lost!

Prolouge: Nightmare

* * *

_Darkness..._

_Darkness is all I see..._

_Everywhere I look..._

_I see nothing..._

_Huh...?_

_I hear something..._

_No!_  
_It can't be!_

* * *

"AH!" a figure cried as she sat up in her bed. "That dream again!"

* * *

**From the Nuzlocke Forums: I was trying to be vague for this dream since it does play a role later (Spoiler!)**

**Constructive Critism is welcomed!:)**


	2. Chapter 1: Our Hero Ladies and Gentlemen

Ch 1

Our Hero Ladies and Gentlemen

(Narrator POV)  
The sun, a yellow star burning and give warmth and life to the Earth. It sat at the same height where the Egyptians once worshiped it. Now it rests while a new journey begins in the Kanto Region of the Pokemon World, a vast world where mysterious creatures with untold powers live beside regular and not so regular human beings. It is here, in a small white house in a little town called Pallet, west southwest of Saffron City, that our story begins... A story about a girl and her Pokemon.

* * *

(Pika's POV)

OMGosh! I'm soooo excited! Today's the day! I turned 10 years old today! That means, I'm now a Pokemon Trainer! … Well, not yet anyway. I still need to choose my starter. And I will do that, after I finish getting ready. Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name's Pika, and yes my parents did really name me that though I don't know why, and I am 5' 2" with green eyes and long brown hair. I got my hair from Dad and my eyes from Mom, but why do you need to know that? Well... My mom doesn't speak of him anymore. Something happened to him when I was eight and no matter how many times I'd ask her, Mom wouldn't talk about him. She really didn't like it when I decided to become a trainer. I don't know why, but it's all I have left of my dad now. I want to become a trainer like him someday. But I can't do that standing in my room talking to myself can I? I ran into my closet and grabbed my yellow bag and ran out of my room. I ran down the only stairs in our house into the living room where Mom was. She was sitting on our green couch looking at the picture on the mantle again. Her honey blonde hair was in a bun and showing the signs of her age. I stopped for a second to tell her I was gone to Professor Oak's lab and then ran out the door. Oak here I come!

* * *

(Narrator POV)

Badly drawn Pika is badly drawn

As the young soon to be trainer ran out into the world, her mother continued to sit on the couch, never saying a world to her or to anything. She didn't want this; her only child to go into the world without any knowledge of it's dangers, but she refused to listen to her mother. Her mother, she thought, needed to smile again. 'But how can I smile knowing he's still out there?' the mother thought. Against her will, she remembered a scene from two years ago...  
_ "What are you doing?"  
"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"What happened to the man I loved?!"_  
When she awoke from her memory, she bowed her head and prayed, "Please Lord Kyurem, Zekrom of Ideals, Reshiram of Truth or any of the Unovian Legends, please watch over my daughter as she becomes a trainer. Please protect her from danger... and from him." The mother then closed her eyes and wept in fear for her child, unaware of the being who heard her prayer.

* * *

(Pika's POV)

I ran down the old worn dirt path from my house to Professor Oak's lab, the largest building in the town. It was a little weird since it looked like a white block rather than a regular building. It had square windows on the sides and it had a barely visible roof. The front entrance had a double door like what was in a hospital with a circle window on each door. My excitement was raging as I burst though the doors screaming, "I'M HERE FOR THE PARTY!"  
"Ha! Only a girl would say something so stupid!" I recognized that snobbish voice anywhere. There, in the back of the lab, leaning against a table like he owned the place was Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson. I hate this guy. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else because he's four years older than me and his grandfather's famous. He glares, jeers, and teases me for no reason! Right now he's wearing khaki pants with a blue shirt and he's spiky hair that is trying to become a horn. Ugh. I stood in the door way hoping the Professor was there.  
"Gary," I said. "Where's Oak?"  
He shrugged and said, "Eh, probably out walking knowing him." Then he looked away and I thought I saw the slightest hint of a tear. Gary suddenly turned back with his smirk visible on his face. "Not that he'd waste his time with a bitch like-" I walked out without letting him finish that sentence. Wait? What did that "b" word he say mean? I've never heard it before. Since the Professor wasn't there, I went north to the beginning of Route 1. I stopped when a reached the start of the grass, which was up to my mid thigh. I looked at it and thought 'How hard could it be to walk in tall grass?' I started to take a step.  
"PIKA STOP!" screamed an elderly voice. I jumped around to see Professor Oak running toward me. He stopped and leaned over to catch his breath. He had graying brown haircut short in the back with layers and a shorter version of Gary's spikes. He wore a red shirt over khaki pants with dark brown loafers on his feet and his stark white lab coat over his entire ensemble.  
"Professor!" I said while trying to calm my heart. "I've been looking for you."  
"Ah!" he said as he straightened up. "So have I!"  
I was confused. "You were looking for yourself?"  
Professor looked at me with a weird look on his face and started laughing. "Oh Pika," he said as he calmed down. "Sometimes, you're just too naive. I hope this journey doesn't hurt you."  
I looked at him. Why would he say that? Then he turn south toward his lab and said, "Speaking of your journey, let's go to the lab."  
I smiled. Finally I get my first Pokemon! "Ok Professor!" I said as I followed him back to the lab. When we arrived, he escorted me to the back of the lab where the table Gary was leaning on was. It was a dark oak desk with thick legs to hold it. On top of it I noticed three red and white orbs sitting on it. 'Those must be the Pokemon!' I thought. I looked up as Professor cleared his throat.  
"Now-"  
"Finally!" Gary exclaimed while interrupting the Professor. "Now give me a Pokemon so I can leave this dump!"  
"Come pick your starting Pokemon, Pika!" Professor resumed as if Gary never said anything. Needless to say, Gary was not pleased.  
"WHAT?!" he raged. "Why does she get first pick?!"  
"Simple Gary," Professor replied. "Ladies first."  
"But I'm older AND your grandson!" exclaimed Gary. "I should get first pick!"  
"Now Gary," said Professor. "It is the sign of a gentleman to allow women to go first, whether or not they are younger is irrelevant."  
I ignored the rest of their talk while I looked at the Pokeballs. I knew these orbs contained the three starters: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, but I didn't know which one to pick. Bulbasaur was a grass/poison Pokemon, I've read many stories of champions who started with it. I know of Locke , Kira, and others but I didn't think it would fit me. Charmander is a fire type and another many champions have chosen. My favorite being the story of Ruby, the trainer who discovered the harsh reality of Pokemon Battles. But like Bulbasaur, I didn't think I could handle the fire breathing lizard. That left Squirtle, the water type. I haven't heard of any champions who rose with the turtle Pokemon, but I know I will! I've decided. I grabbed the middle Pokeball and released THE CUTEST THING EVER! OMGOSH IT'S SSSOOOO CUTE AND A GIRL TOO!

* * *

(To save the readers' sanity from Pika's fangirling over her new Pokemon, here's the starter's POV)

"I've been trapped in the sphere for seven days Oak! Could you have at least-" I looked up at a girl with waist length brown hair wearing black boots, a short pink skirt, a blue tank top, and a white hat screaming her head off. … Whoever raised this one didn't do a good job. When she finally calmed down, I looked into her eyes. Innocent. My trainer has innocent eyes. Oh... I'm going to die aren't I?

* * *

(Fangirling over so back to Pika's POV)

Oh she's soo cute! But I think she doesn't like me. I looked at Professor to see him smiling. "I'm happy to see you picked Squirtle," he said. "Not many people choose her."  
"Really?" I asked. "How come?"  
"Because I'm a girl," said the Squirtle. "Because I'm too weak to be a decent starter." I looked over at her. She was looking down like she was depressed and angry. I couldn't help it. I hugged her. "Ah!" she screamed as she started to get out of my arms. "Stop hugging me!"  
"Not until you smile, Squirtle!" I said while smiling.  
Squirtle suddenly stopped moving. "Wait," she said. "You can understand me?"  
"Of course I can!" I exclaimed. "Everyone can understand you!"  
"Ahem," Professor cleared his throat. "I'm afraid everyone in this building cannot understand Pokespeech Pika. Only you can."  
"I can?" I asked. I thought I heard Squirtle groan when I asked that question, but maybe I just imagined it.  
"Yes, you apparently can," Professor explained. "It's a very rare ability to have. Those who have it are incredibly lucky or unlucky depending on how you view it. You can understand what the Pokemon are saying but then they can also, somehow, manipulate their trainer to their will. Maybe, you'll be one of the lucky ones."  
"Whatever!" said Gary. Thank you for ruining the scene. "So she can has a gift, who cares! Just give me my Pokemon now!"  
"Honestly Gary," Professor said. "So impatient." He then turned to me and asked, "So what do you want to name Squirtle?"  
I tilted my head to the side. "I can name her?"  
This time I heard Squirtle groan and say, "Why? Why out of all the trainers did I get the naïve one?"  
"Of course you can!" exclaimed Professor. "Anytime you meet and capture or are given a Pokemon, you can name them something different from their specie name. It allows Trainer and Pokemon to become closer when the trainer nicknames them."  
"Oh," I said. "Let me ask her then."  
"Good," said Professor before turning back to Gary. "While Pika names Squirtle, you may choose your Pokemon."  
"Finally!" exclaimed Gary. I didn't see which one he picked since I was too busy with Squirlte's name. I tried many different names, but she didn't like any of them, until...  
"What about Ame?" I asked.  
"Ame?" Squirtle asked.  
"Yeah," I replied. "It means rain in Japanese." I watched as she thought it over.  
"It does have a certain ring to it," she muttered before turning to me and said, "Ame. My name is Ame."  
"Nice to meet you Ame!" I said to her while holding my hand out.  
"Whatever," she said taking my hand. "You're better than staying here anyway." After a few moments, "Can we go now?"  
"Ah yes!" I said, excited over Ame joining me. I turned toward the exit and started walking with Ame by my side. "Let's go-"  
"Hold it!" said Gary. I looked back at him. "You chose Squirtle, the worst starter Pokemon! What a wimp!"  
"What?" Ame asked while glaring at him. "Ame,"  
"Yes."  
"Why did he say that?" I asked. I looked down to see her pinch the bridge of her... nose I guess, I can't really tell.  
Gary then released his first Pokemon. "Real trainers use Bulbasaur!" he said as the starter appeared. It looked at Ame with confusion while Ame shrugged. "So let's battle! And see who has the better starter!"  
I felt something rise within me. Was it excitement? A thrill? A primal force that was awaken? Whatever it is, I like it. I glanced at Ame. Her brown eyes reflected what I was feeling. She nodded. "Right!" I exclaimed as the feeling increased "Let's do it Ame!" I called as Ame charged into battle.

* * *

**Copied from Nuzlocke Forums: Ok so we've meet Pika and Ame and now the first ever rival battle! So yeah, it's hard trying to write as if you were raised under a rock^^' Also I know there is some more cryptic stuff in here, but it will be resolved, maybe not in this story, but further in the saga itself. By the way, references anyone?**

**Constructive critism and advise are welcomed :)**

Ame Lv 5 Quirky


End file.
